Recomeços
by Ju Oliveira
Summary: O destino dos Fairy está nas mãos de Serena e, para quebrar a maldição secular de sua família ela precisa da ajuda de Severus Snape. Mas a profecia dos Fairy também irá modificar outras vidas, dando-lhes uma nova oportunidade ... um Recomeço.


**__**

RECOMEÇOS

Nem sempre conseguimos tomar as decisões corretas e acertar na primeira tentativa e, impreterivelmente temos que Recomeçar. E esse **_Recomeço_** nem sempre é fácil, mas muitas vezes ao longo do caminhos enxergamos oportunidades até então "invisíveis" aos nossos olhos ... amigos e amores que estavam aguardando o momento exato para se fazerem presentes.

O que fazer então quando ao recomeçar temos nosso destino entrelaçado a uma profecia? E se esse **_Recomeço_** estiver ligado à traição de crenças que sempre acreditamos ... e pelas quais arduamente lutamos? O que fazer quando nossos medos e demônios interpõem-se no caminho do grande amor de nossa vida? E se o **_Recomeço_** ocorre de forma equivocada a ponto de colocar em risco a nova oportunidade?

É precisamente isso que irá ocorrer no **_Recomeço_** de Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Se você estiver disposto a descobrir o que a segunda chance dessas vidas reservaram a cada um ... embarque comigo nessa viagem ... e, divirtam-se!

**__**

Prólogo

Newquay, Cornualha.

Eis que surgirá no fogo sagrado

A tão esperada feiticeira

7.800 ciclos terão passado

Quando a autora trouxer a herdeira.

Um longo caminho a percorrer,

Um alto preço e muita aflição,

Mas com amor e serenidade irá vencer

E enfim quebrar a maldição.

O dom que julgavam perdido,

Do esquecimento irá voltar

E será o fator decisivo

Para o poderoso aliado salvar.

Íngremes e traiçoeiros caminhos

Os provarão de forma inclemente,

Mas o maior dos laços vencerá os espinhos

E unirá para sempre o leão e a serpente.

Serão constantes as desavenças,

Porém o desejo não será menor;

Mas ignorarão todas as diferenças

Em nome de algo maior.

Porém outro encontro haverá

E arraigados preconceitos aflorarão,

Mas ao final o coração triunfará

E será esquecida a tradição

E quando isso acontecer

O encantamento se quebrará.

Os aliados nem sempre vão se entender

Mas o amor entre eles perdurará.

Para coroar a abençoada aliança

No Samhain duas flores haverá

E no angélico olhar de uma criança

A verdade, ao pai, se revelará.

Os horizontes se abriam majestosos naquele romper de aurora do primeiro dia de Maio nas highlands da Cornualha, quando um choro ecoou pelos corredores do castelo Fairy-Hill, anunciando o fim de uma longa espera.

Seus pais ainda não sabiam, mas uma nova feiticeira nascera. Uma feiticeira poderosa, que levaria adiante o legado dos Fairy-Hill, um legado que remontava de tempos longínquos, de uma era quase esquecida. De uma época mágica e primitiva, onde seus antepassados, com sabedoria e poder conviviam com os habitantes invisíveis.

Um poder antigo que cobraria um preço e a conduziria por um longo caminho, onde lições seriam aprendidas e ensinadas, e erros e acertos se sucederiam na busca de sua felicidade. Mas somente seria feliz quando encontrasse alguém que aceitasse seu dom... Alguém como ela, um bruxo poderoso, com o qual construiria um novo caminho para os filhos que teriam e, que levariam esse poder adiante.

No entanto mesmo que soubessem o que o destino reservara para sua filha, não a amariam menos. Afinal, aquela criança coroava o amor e a união que compartilhavam. Aquela criança já era amada pelos irmãos e adorada pela tia, que seria sua mentora e guiaria seus primeiros passos no mundo da magia.

Desde o momento em que seus olhos dourados se abriram pela primeira vez e observaram, desfocados, o mundo ao seu redor, ela pressentiu que caberia a ela quebrar a maldição da família. E de alguma forma soube também que o bruxo que a ajudaria nessa missão, sua alma gêmea, já havia nascido, mas que antes ela teria que salvá-lo... Em todos os sentidos. Porque somente ele compreenderia a magia que ela trazia sem deixar de amá-la e caberia unicamente a ela mostrar-lhe que era preciso mudar para que os sonhos se tornassem reais.

E, embora só viessem a saber muito tempo depois, o destino quis que esse bruxo soubesse o que era esperado dele e se revelou, na forma de um sonho, a um menino num dormitório nas masmorras de Hogwarts. Esse sonho ficaria gravado no inconsciente daquele menino e seria decisivo para trazê-lo de volta à luz e dar-lhe a certeza e a convicção necessária para lutar pelo seu amor.

N.A.: Oi, queridos!!! Finalmente estou de volta a "Net" - prometo em breve responder a todos os e-mails e reviews que ainda faltam - e, principalmente podendo publicar meu mais caro projeto. Tudo começou com o desejo de mostrar Severus Snape de uma outra forma, algo do tipo "o que ele oculta sob suas amplas vestes negras". Nos quatro primeiros capítulos tive a ajuda de uma grande amiga (Dani), mas nossos caminhos se separaram e continuei sozinha essa aventura. Espero que vocês tenham paciência comigo, pois essa é minha primeira fanfic escrita, ainda que seja minha publicação de nº 5. É possível que os quatro primeiros capítulos (prólogo incluso) estejam fracos ... mas os demais capítulos estão bem melhor ... garanto-lhes.

Bem ... é isso. Obrigado por estarem lendo e me acompanhando nesse delírio. Se tiverem um tempo e acharem que eu mereço, por favor deixem um review .


End file.
